<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>rein in the aches, my love by karasunotsubasa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29082675">rein in the aches, my love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunotsubasa/pseuds/karasunotsubasa'>karasunotsubasa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bathing/Washing, Canon Compliant, Caretaking, Dom Katsuki Yuuri, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Massage, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sub Victor Nikiforov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:01:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29082675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunotsubasa/pseuds/karasunotsubasa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuri has seen Victor practice before, but when he begins to beat himself up into shape for his first season as coach and competitor, it finally dawns on Yuuri: if it goes on, Victor might be too bruised and broken to skate the way he wants when the time comes.<br/>As someone who loves him, Yuuri can't just allow himself to watch.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>118</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>rein in the aches, my love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written in 2020/01 for Jacquiline Freeman</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"On the couch, Vitya," Yuuri says the moment they are done greeting Makka in the foyer.</p>
<p>They have just returned from practice, which was far more brutal than Yuuri could handle. And not his own practice, although that was harrowing as well. No. It was Victor's practice that made Yuuri's heart squeeze and burn in worry and helplessness.</p>
<p>He's seen Victor practice before, but never like this. It made sense: Victor was only his coach before and needn't have bothered with skating his best. It didn't change the fact that the past few days have been awful to him. Victor was trying hard to get back into shape, to reclaim the things that once were as easy as breathing, but the only way Yuuri could call what he's seen today is "beating himself into shape" because that's exactly what it was.</p>
<p>As if he was venting his anger, as if he was trying to make his body remember all the pain of the years he's skated competitively, every slap of Victor's hands on the ice, every crash of his body, every groan, every new bruise that made him hiss in pain… It was horrible. Awe-striking, yes, but horrible. Yuuri no longer wondered why Victor was constantly aching and tired.</p>
<p>But, and that's the main thing Yuuri could not stand, it was equally as hard to watch as it must have been to live through.</p>
<p>The way Victor skated today, however, was simply insane. Yuuri could understand the gym trips and the evening runs. He could understand practicing long after hours, too. Bruises and aches were something he knew as well. He was hardly one to talk Victor out of this, since he did it so often himself. But jumping quad after quad, scoring bruises in quantities that far outnumbered the points he could ever score at the peak of his career... it was just far too much.</p>
<p>At one point, Yuuri even wanted to speak up. He'd gathered up his courage and opened his mouth, but the look on Victor's face as he pushed himself up from the ice stopped him. There was something fierce in his eyes, something awful and cold, and Yuuri could not bring himself to ask him to slow down.</p>
<p>Who was he to tell a five-time world champion to rest?</p>
<p>And so, he watched Victor wince and hiss with every step all the way back to their shared apartment – and with every single one, Yuuri's heart hardened. He could not stop Victor from training out of his own weakness, but here, at home, he at least could make sure he finds some rest. Or, no – he <em>will</em> make sure Victor does that.</p>
<p>"On the couch," he tells Victor again when he only blinks at Yuuri in confusion.</p>
<p>"Why? If it's about the bruises, I'm fine, Yuu–"</p>
<p>Yuuri narrows his eyes at him. "Couch. <em>Now</em>."</p>
<p>And when Victor still hesitates, Yuuri cocks his head to the side, smirking. "Unless you'd rather I push you up against this wall right here, so that everyone walking by our door can hear you?"</p>
<p>Victor's expression changes within a single second. A pink flush crawls down his face, starting with his cheeks and slipping down his neck to hide below the V of his t-shirt.</p>
<p>"O-oh?"</p>
<p>Yuuri lifts an eyebrow to challenge him. He knows Victor will not rise up to it. The blush is proof enough. Yuuri caught him off guard, and now Victor will do all Yuuri asks of him. He's sure of it.</p>
<p>"If you insist," Victor at last says, but he doesn't sound like he's doing something against his will. In fact, he sounds like he's quite excited for what comes next. "How do you want me?"</p>
<p>"For now? You're to sit there and keep sitting there while I take Makka out." He sees Victor wanting to protest, so he steps closer to him and takes his chin in hand so that he can bring their faces close. "Don't move. Don't do anything. I will be very displeased with you if you disobey me. You hear me, Vitya?"</p>
<p>Breathless at Yuuri's firmness, Victor nods. His ears are pink now, too, a beautiful shade that stands out between his hair. Yuuri gives him a smile and rests a little kiss in the corner of Victor's mouth before he releases him and gathers Makka up for their walk. Sweetly obedient, Victor takes his spot on the couch, and his glowing blue eyes are the last thing Yuuri sees before he closes the door behind them.</p>
<p>With Makka impatiently circling his knees, Yuuri releases a groan of embarrassment. His face burns. No matter how many times Victor asks him to take charge, to be firm with him, Yuuri still feels like it's too much. It's him, a deep part of him being allowed to rise to the surface and take charge, but it is also so not him that he can't help feeling embarrassed after.</p>
<p>Sometimes, though… Sometimes things have to be done and there is no helping it, he tells himself to keep his resolve.</p>
<p>Their little walk through the nearby park usually takes about half an hour, but today they make it in 20 minutes. By the time they get back, Makka is happily panting and Yuuri's heart is trembling inside his chest like a humming bird. Yuuri knows what he wants to do. But he also knows what Victor is expecting of him, and he isn't sure that giving it to him in the state his body currently is would be a good idea.</p>
<p>He opens the door and Victor whirls around on the couch, eager and expectant.</p>
<p>"Stay," Yuuri says, his voice hard. To his surprise, both Victor and Makkachin react to the command. It almost makes Yuuri laugh.</p>
<p>He cleans Makkachin's paws off the sand and dirt, then takes her to the kitchen to give her some dry food. While Makka digs in, Yuuri washes his hands and brings out the onigiri from the fridge. He lets them sit for five minutes, so they can grow room-temperature warm, and then he brings them to Victor, who has not moved from the spot he's taken before Yuuri left.</p>
<p>"Eat," Yuuri tells him.</p>
<p>"Why don't you feed me?" Victor challenges, apparently feeling naughty now that Yuuri has gotten what he's asked for before.</p>
<p>"Eat two and then ask me again," Yuuri only answers.</p>
<p>They eat in silence, but Yuuri is keenly aware of Victor's eyes following every single bite Yuuri brings to his own mouth. With only one onigiri left, Yuuri can't pretend anymore that he doesn't see the still hungry look in Victor's eyes.</p>
<p>He swallows his last piece of onigiri with new difficulty.</p>
<p>"Fine," he says. He rips some of the rice away from the last one, then brings his fingers to Victor's lips. "Open up."</p>
<p>Like Yuuri asks, Victor does. He parts his lips and, when Yuuri puts the rice onto his tongue, licks Yuuri's fingers clean. Yuuri keeps feeding him and Victor keeps licking his fingers with his warm tongue. One time his teeth catch on Yuuri's skin, another he sucks on his fingers and moans a little, as if expecting Yuuri to react.</p>
<p>And Yuuri reacts. He can't really help it. He feels his own blood run a little bit faster through his body, pool down into his lap, thrum in his ears…</p>
<p>"Last one," he says, his voice hoarse.</p>
<p>"Too bad," Victor answers. He eats up the last of the onigiri from Yuuri's fingers and smiles. "That was delicious, Yuuri. Now… what's for dessert?"</p>
<p>The suggestion in his smile is obvious.</p>
<p>"A bath," Yuuri answers. He pretends to be unbothered by the sensual air that hangs heavily between them, but truth is he almost forgets why he started this to begin with. Almost. "And then a massage. And then… then we'll see."</p>
<p>"Oh… I could use a bath and a massage," Victor says, sighing at the very thought. He stretches his arms and spine, and groans. "Especially if it's one with a happy ending."</p>
<p>He winks at Yuuri, and Yuuri's face burns again, but he chooses not to comment. He only strokes his clean hand through Victor's hair, smiling when Victor leans into his touch very much like a cat, and stands up to clean up after them.</p>
<p>"Stay here while I get everything ready."</p>
<p>"Let me help run the bath at least," Victor protests. Yuuri shakes his head.</p>
<p>"You're staying here. I don't want to see you standing or everything is off," Yuuri threatens. "No bath, no massage, no happy ending."</p>
<p>The pout that comes onto Victor's face is a very cute thing, but Yuuri forces himself not to react to it. Truth is: he wants to kiss both of Victor's cheeks. Badly. But he can't, or else Victor will get his way, and all Yuuri's done this far will be for nothing. Instead, Yuuri leans down and kisses the tip of Victor's head, where he once poked his finger and Victor pretended to die from the "I'm going bald" disease.</p>
<p>He grins at the memory, and grins at Victor, as he stokes his cheek with his thumb.</p>
<p>"Stay still, beautiful," Yuuri says, aware he's blushing at his own words. "I will be right back to take care of you, okay?"</p>
<p>"Okay," Victor breathes, charmed, flushed, and sweetly obedient.</p>
<p>"You're so lovely like this," Yuuri praises. "Thank you for your obedience."</p>
<p>He drops his hand from Victor, but Victor leans forward as if he unconsciously intends to follow the warmth of Yuuri's retreating palm. Yuuri smiles again. Victor sighs in pure longing.</p>
<p>"I'm yours to command, my Yuuri," Victor answers, peering up at Yuuri with such devotion that Yuuri feels once again tempted to ruin all his plans and simply pick Victor up and take him to bed right away.</p>
<p>"Then do as I ask and you will have your reward."</p>
<p>Without waiting a second longer, he leaves. He has to. If he stays, he will surely give into his own heart's desire. And he can't do that. This is about Victor, he reminds himself. This is about making sure he gets his rest, that his body gets the rest it so badly needs. It is not about their pleasure. It's about… well, everything else.</p>
<p>Yuuri cleans after lunch and takes his steps to the bathroom next. The tub is in no way small, but Yuuri knows it cannot fit two grown men – they have tried this already. He turns on the tap, adds some bath salts and bubbles, then drops in a fistful of rose petals that Victor keeps for special occasions. Once that is done and the water is still pouring merrily away, Yuuri returns to the living room.</p>
<p>On his way, he takes off his sweatshirt, which he drapes over the back of the couch. Only in his t-shirt, he offers Victor a hand.</p>
<p>"Now you can move," he allows. "Come to the bathroom."</p>
<p>Victor does not need to be asked twice. The moment he stands up though, he almost falls into Yuuri when one of his knees gives out under his weight. He sucks in a sharp breath as if in pain and doesn't fall only thanks to the arm Yuuri wraps around him.</p>
<p>"Slowly, Vitya," Yuuri says, frowning. "Slowly. Are you okay? Where does it hurt?"</p>
<p>"I'm fine," Victor insists, yet he doesn't move away from where Yuuri keeps him close to his chest. "I just sat too long in the same position. I'll walk this out."</p>
<p>Yuuri suppresses a sigh. "I forbid you to use that word. Or any other synonym of it. You are not fine, you are not okay, you are not alright. Now, a bath. Come on."</p>
<p>Stubborn as he is, Victor doesn't argue this time. Yuuri helps him to the bathroom, where he slowly, gently, strips Victor off his clothes. Bruises in various shades and stages of healing mar Victor's pale skin, and Yuuri's lips grow thinner and thinner as more of Victor's body gets uncovered. His beautiful body… bruised like a peach.</p>
<p>"Hold onto my arm as you step in," Yuuri tells Victor once he's done. He turns off the water, then helps Victor into the tub.</p>
<p>The way Victor sinks into the bath clearly tells Yuuri how badly he needed it. He smiles a little to himself as Victor rests against the back of the tub with a sigh that seems to release all the tension from his limbs. Victor's head falls back, his eyes closed, and Yuuri can't help himself then – he leans down to rest a kiss on Victor's bared forehead.</p>
<p>"I feel so pampered today," Victor says, voice lazy and dream-like, when Yuuri takes a sponge to gently rub at his hands, then arms, then neck and the rest of his body.</p>
<p>"Good," Yuuri smiles, dipping the sponge in the bathwater again. "That's how I want you to feel."</p>
<p>"You spoil me. What if I get used to this?" Victor asks, shifting in the tub so that Yuuri can reach his back. He gives a little moan and then a sigh of happiness when Yuuri scratches him lightly with his nails. "I think I'm already getting used to this."</p>
<p>"And what's wrong with that?" Yuuri asks back.</p>
<p>Victor says nothing, as if he doesn't know what to say. Yuuri keeps working: he moves to Victor's feet, bruised and purple, his calves littered with small bruises, his thighs… There is nothing sexual in Yuuri's touch, nothing that could indicate he wants to do anything other than care for his fiancé. Still, Victor reacts to his touch in ways that are far more familiar than the marks that spread all through his skin.</p>
<p>At last, Yuuri reaches Victor's hips. And that's where the biggest problem lies. Yuuri's seen the huge bruise spreading over Victor's side as he stripped him, but when he brushes the sponge over it, Victor's yelp is more than Yuuri expected.</p>
<p>"How badly does it hurt?" he asks, tense with worry. "Should we get a doctor to see it?"</p>
<p>"It's not that bad," Victor says, but mindful of what Yuuri has asked him before, he smiles weakly: "It hurts a lot, but after icing it should calm down. I've had worse."</p>
<p>"You're working too hard," Yuuri says then, unable to hold back the words he's been thinking all this time. "You should keep in mind that bruises like this don't heal overnight. If you go on like this, your skating will be affected in competitions and it will do you more harm than good when you can't even skate the program you hurt yourself training for."</p>
<p>"You sound like Yakov. Are you my coach now, too, Yuuri?" Victor asks. His voice is strained now, and tension returns to his shoulders.</p>
<p>Sighing, Yuuri bows his head to rest a kiss on Victor's wet knee. "No. Just your competition. And your fiancé, who is worried about you. Does that count for anything?"</p>
<p>As quickly as they came, Victor's anger and defensiveness drop away. "I'm sorry."</p>
<p>"Don't be. I can imagine how hard it must be on you."</p>
<p>"Still," Victor says, shifting in the tub so that his seriousness shows not only in his words. "You're trying to make me feel better. I shouldn't be talking to you like that. Especially when you're making a fair point."</p>
<p>"You shouldn't," Yuuri agrees, and then smiles a tiny smile, "but you already apologized and I know you didn't mean it anyway. It's alright, Vitya. Just relax for me, now, will you?"</p>
<p>It's easier said than done, but when Yuuri moves behind him and begins to wash Victor's hair, Victor gives into the bliss of Yuuri's touch once again. He sighs and hums while Yuuri massages his scalp and neck. It's only when the shampoo and a large helping of conditioner are rinsed off thoroughly, does Victor open his eyes again.</p>
<p>Yuuri grabs a fluffy towel to dry him with, and Victor allows him to work on it in blissful silence after he carefully climbs out of the bath with Yuuri's help.</p>
<p>"Now, bed?" Victor guesses, tying his bathrobe around himself while Yuuri cleans the tub off the remaining water and foam.</p>
<p>"Lie down, I'll be right there," Yuuri answers, drying his hands.</p>
<p>It only takes a few minutes, but by the time he gets into their bedroom, Victor is already almost asleep. Yuuri doesn't stir him up. Victor needs all the rest he can get, so instead of waking him up, Yuuri chooses to carry on with the massage while Victor naps. He brings out the massage oil they keep just in case, and warms it up between his hands.</p>
<p>And then, he gets back to work.</p>
<p>He starts with Victor's feet, then moves up and up, and up. Victor's calves are a full of knots, hard even after a warm relaxing bath. Victor moans a few times as Yuuri rubs away his aches, but it only serves as a reward to Yuuri for all his efforts. It's the sound of tension leaving Victor's body: sweet and oh so welcome.</p>
<p>All over again, he does much the same with Victor's thighs. They are hard and tense, and after half an hour, Yuuri has only gotten through both. Before he goes any higher, he gently strips Victor off the bathrobe. He kneads his back, his shoulders, his hands and neck, and then turns him over. It doesn't surprise him that Victor has fallen into blissful sleep, and that his body has begun to react to Yuuri's touch in full. Yuuri doesn't pay much attention to where Victor no doubt would want him to touch most, and instead rubs away at the front of his thighs. To finish, he slides his hands over Victor's shins, ankles and feet once more.</p>
<p>He thinks Victor is still asleep, but then Victor cracks his eyes open.</p>
<p>"That's it?" he asks, a tad disappointed. "What about my happy ending?"</p>
<p>"Aren't you happy now? The end," Yuuri jokes, snorting softly at his own attempt at humour. Victor only pouts.</p>
<p>"Yuuuuriiii," Victor whines and Yuuri chuckles.</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"I want you," Victor tells him, open and honest, like he always is about his desires. Yuuri's cheeks burn. He tries very hard not to look at Victor's bare lap, but just the thought of it is enough to make heat rush through his veins.</p>
<p>"You should rest, Vitya," he says, while his heart beats fast and needy inside his chest. "After today's practice you should be ready to sleep now."</p>
<p>"What can I say? Keeping up with your stamina sure did wonders for my own. I'm not that tired out yet. At least… not tired enough to stop wanting you."</p>
<p>Victor rises on one elbow, while his free hand climbs up Yuuri's thigh. Higher and higher it slides, and Yuuri feels hot need spread from every place it touches.</p>
<p>"Move over," Yuuri says, but he has not given in yet. When Victor shifts in the bed happily, Yuuri climbs into it next to him as well, and adds: "Now, come here."</p>
<p>He opens his arms and Victor snuggles into him as if it's all he's been waiting for. One of his knees slides between Yuuri's, but Yuuri ignores it. He holds Victor close, kisses his forehead and then softly, gently, starts to comb his fingers through Victor's still damp hair. And, despite the hard press of Victor's interest against Yuuri's hip and the restless shifting it causes, it doesn't take long for Victor's breathing to even out into peaceful rhythm once more.</p>
<p>Yuuri kisses his eyelids, his cheeks, his nose, everywhere his lips can softly brush against; and he strokes his hair until Victor finally gives in. His stamina may have improved like he claims, but Yuuri knows that he must have been tired despite his best wishes. The bruises, the constant strain on his body, the pressure, the stress…</p>
<p>At least now he can rest, Yuuri smiles to himself, filled with tender affection and hearty relief. And, since Victor seems to be unable to take his body's needs seriously when he needs to, Yuuri resolves to be there to make him. Always. Through good times and the bad, and through any means necessary – even if that means using a bit of blackmail, spiced with seduction and a sprinkling of false hopes.</p>
<p>It's still worth it. It'll always be worth it. Because <em>Victor</em> is worth it.</p>
<p>And there's not a single doubt about it in Yuuri's mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed it, because I sure had fun reading this again 😉</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>